Illicit ( the Girl)
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: "Hi," she chirped. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. She was startled as though he'd struck her. She smiled, then laughed. He got angry. "Stop laughing and answer my question. Who the hell are you?" "My name is Onigen. I'm not revealing my last name to a stranger."


**Prologue **

_**Bucharest, Romania **_

_**1623 **_

The hall was filled with guests. Animated voices, happy laughter and jubilant strains of a string quartet rang through its corridors. The young boy lay in his oversized bed two floors above the ballroom, listening to the sounds echoing through his home. His fists were clenched in his bedcovers as he stared sleeplessly into the darkness.

He enjoyed the darkness, but his mother thought he was still six years old; he was no longer a baby. He stared at the shadows on his wall, shadows made by the old-fashioned lights in the hallway that shone through his door, left casually ajar by his nanny. The flickering shadows were not people, but monsters; women in glittering jewels and men in midnight black tailcoats. He imagined he was one of them, and not a boy, but a man, a real man, as strong and as powerful as his father.

The fantasy made him smile. For an instant, he felt adult. And then he heard someone, his smile vanished and he sat bolt upright.

They were outside his door, in the corridor. They were giggling. He didn't want to get out of his bed but he slipped to his feet, crept to the open door and peeped around it.

The girl was fair skinned with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue dress. She had to be around the same age as him and probably the only child here—if you counted him and his brother who was sleeping in the room they shared.

Her back was to him so he could not see the expression on her face. He opened his door all the way, frowning. That's when she turned around and he was dumb struck. She was beautiful to him in a way. He was only a child, he didn't know what he was thinking. A faint blush crossed his cheeks.

"Hi," she chirped.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

She was startled as though he'd struck her. She smiled, then laughed. He got angry.

"Stop laughing and answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Onigen. I'm not revealing my last name to a stranger."

"Madara. Not revealing my last name either."

He thought her name odd, even for a girl. But she was cute enough to pull it off, not that he would tell her that. She could probably read his mind right now.

"Are you the only one here?" asked Madara.

"Yes. My mom brought me here. She didn't want to leave me with the nanny. I didn't know anyone was up here...I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I was awake anyway."

Onigen giggled. "Want to hang out?" she swayed from side to side.

"Ugh..."

"C'mon. My sister is boring. And we're the same age so it shouldn't matter. Hanging out with the adults is boring. The guy down there...is he your dad?"

Madara looked over the stairs, seeing his father. A tall, dark haired and handsome man who rarely cracked a smile. His mother was raven-haired, stunningly beautiful and elegant.

"Yeah... where are your parents?"

Onigen pointed to the couple across from Madara's parents. Onigen held a striking resemblance to her mother, her father had spiky hair, clean shaven and silver-gray eyes. In his father's arms was a little girl who looked exactly like Onigen, her twin sister.

"That's my sister Lailah."

"I have a younger sibling, too. He's in the room sleeping."

"Oh?" Onigen barged inside Madara's room, much to his shock. She left the door open so that the room would be illuminated. Onigen hovered over Madara's brother. His eyes were closed in slumber, his hair messy from tossing and turning. Onigen touched his cheek.

"He's cute. Cuter than you are."

"Yeah..." Madara rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I have more brothers...well, I _had_ them."

Onigen turned to him. "I'm sorry. I had more than one sister, too. We've all had our losses," she murmured softly.

Onigen sat on Madara's bed. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon!"

They ran outside. It was cool out, but they didn't care. She hadn't let go of his hand since they left his house. She didn't even bother to pick up her dress. Ladies usually picked up their skirts—and she was running really fast. Then again, she wasn't human and neither was he. He'd never gone out in the middle of the night, especially with a girl.

They paused in the middle of the rose garden.

She sat down. She patted the grass next to him. He sat down beside her, awkwardly. She balled her fists and held them to her mouth, laughing.

"Never been out with a girl before, huh?"

"No..."

"I had to get out of there. I was getting bored with all those adults. They were talking about humans again and how someday the humans would be on their hands and knees. I don't see what the problem is...what have humans ever done to us?"

"They've hunted us to extinction, Onigen." Madara stated.

"They've used as guinea pigs and tortured us. You have to understand."

"You hate humans, huh?"

"More than anything." His fangs emerged. Onigen combed her hair with her hands. "I know I should hate humans, too. We're nothing but insects to them. I've heard how they killed one family of children vampires for no reason. People fear what they don't understand Madara."

"I have a little brother...I'll do anything to protect him. I won't let those humans get their hands on him like they did my other brothers."

He felt her hand on his. It was soft. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He stilled. His face had gone red.

Onigen pulled back slowly. "What?"

He exploded.

"_**You did that on purpose! You think that just because you're a pretty face you go around kissing people and distract them?! I'm sensitive, I can't even urinate when someone is behind me, that's how aware I am of my surroundings!" **_

"_**Oh, like you didn't like that! I'll probably be the only girl you've ever kissed in your life, Madara!" **_

Madara caught the coppery smell of blood. He sniffed the air again. He stood from his position on the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Onigen.

"I smell blood...there."

He motioned for Onigen to stay where she was so he could check it out. Behind he bushes was a human male, a butler in his mid-forties. He was pale as a sheet, his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes glassy. The puncture wounds were where his jugular vein was. His throat was completely ripped open to ribbons.

"Madara?"

"I think I'll call it a night, Onigen. We need to get out of here—fast."

"It's a body, isn't it?"

He nodded grimly. Madara came back to where she was. They followed each other in silence. There was a sudden rustle of leaves and both turned to see a small figure stumble out of the bushes.

"Your brother."

"Izuna, what are you doing up?"

"I was looking for you. Why are you with a girl? Are you two gonna bump?"

"**Why the hell are you even up? And where did you get that word from?!" **

"I heard mom and dad talking about it once. She's pretty, you two make a nice couple big brother."

"**When hell freezes over! Go back to bed!" **

Onigen patted Izuna's head. "Funny and cute, maybe I should kiss you."

A muscle in Madara's jaw twitched.

"_**Don't you even dare..." **_

"Is he jealous or something? That's kind of sad."

"I think it's precious."

"Onigen!"

A young girl in a velvet dress with her hair done up in a chignon bun rushed to her. She was somewhat taller than Onigen. Her hair was pink in color, her eyes big and green.

"Asami?"

Asami Haruno was a friend of Onigen's. Her father and Onigen's father went back several years, which was why the two families got along so well. Both girls had attented the Royal Academy for girls at early ages and had been close ever since.

"Onigen, your mom was looking for you."

"Oh... see you, Madara. Bye, Izuna.

Madara watched Onigen disappear with Asami. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He hoped that he'd be able to see her again. Years later, he would get his wish.


End file.
